Diary of the Vampire Princess
by TopazTearz
Summary: Five years after living with the Volturi family Bella is sent to live with the Cullens. Why though? And what is with all the weird visions Alice keeps getting.
1. Prologue

**Hey hey this is TopazTearz!! I am really sorry to all the people who reviewed my old story: **My new life in Forks.** I just couldn't find my inspiration for that story anymore so I had to delete it. I am really sorry.**

**Well this is my new story. Hope everybody likes it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.**

**Prologue**

A young girl around seventeen was walking to her home after hopping off the bus from school. She had stopped by the shops near her house and bought a coke. She was slowly sipping it when she heard her phone go off. It was her sister calling her up to tell her that she would be staying over at her fiancé's house. She also asked her to stay at one of her friend's house if she could since their parents weren't at home.

The young girl takes out her phone and calls her best friend up and her friend agrees to let her stay for the night. She turns around and makes her way over to her friend's house which is two blocks away. She scans the area for a bin, to throw her empty coke bottle away, but then realises that she is in the suburbs and there were no bins apart from the ones in people's houses. She kept the coke bottle in her bag and starts playing with the straw, which she had removed from the bottle.

"_Almost one more block."_ She thought to herself.

It was starting to get dark and a small shiver ran down the girl's spine. This was odd because it was around sixty degrees. The girl starts shivering a lot. Her hand looked around her bag for a jumper but come out empty-handed. Her pace quickened, along with her breath.

The reason the girl was shivering was not 'cause of the cold but was because she was afraid of the dark. She wrapped her arms around herself and broke out into a run.

The leaves on the trees rustled, a black cat ran into an alleyway and dogs howled in the distance. The night had turned cold and eerie but the girl was sweating.

A shadow was creeping behind the girl. The girl turned around and let an ear-splitting scream and tried to run away but the shadow kept a steady hold on her. The shadow bent its head down to the girl's neck and it seemed like it had kissed the girl.

After a couple of seconds the shadow lifted its head up and took off into the night with the girl; leaving a pool of the girl's blood on the sidewalk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One month later and the girl's parents still did not know where their daughter was. The only news her parents had of her was that the night she had disappeared she was headed to her best friend's house, but she had never reached there. Her parents had to finally believe the evidence that the cops had shown them. Their young daughter was dead, the cops had done blood samples of the blood that was found on the sidewalk where she had disappeared, and that there was no clue where her body was.

Her parents held a funeral without the young girl's body. The girl's sister still blamed herself for the girl's death. The girl was left on her responsibility and because of her carelessness she had lost her sister.

All of the girl's family and friends attended the funeral and they wept for the loss of the sweetest girl they ever knew, _Isabella Marie Swan._

* * *

**Review me and tell me how you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here is the second chapter!! Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

_21__st__ January 2008._

_My brothers and sisters think I am too lonely so they decided to get me a diary; to share things that I would never share with them. To be honest there is nothing to share. And if there ever was then I would tell my siblings. After all you can't really have any secrets when your father is a mind-reader. _

_Well he can't read my mind, I don't know why, so I have to share my thoughts with him at least or he starts thinking that one day I will get very depressed and decide to do something very stupid; like pick a fight with one of our kind and let them kill me. _

_You must be confused why I used the term 'one of our kind'. It is because I am not your normal average human. Hell I am not even human. You could say I am one of the living dead. Our natural enemies call us bloodsuckers or leeches, if they are referring to us in public. Although we _do_ have _some_ enemies of our own kind, but for the most part our kind fear my family._

_Well back on topic. For the people who have not figured out what I am by now. I am a being that is used to live in the dark, a soulless monster...or that is what most humans think; very few of our kind do actually lose their souls, but that is only because they have completely given themselves over to the monster inside._

_Sigh, I really hate it when I get off topic. Well back to topic, again. If you haven't figured it out by now I am a...Vampire. Or to most of our kind I am known as the _Vampire Princess.

"Isabella! Are you coming down or not? Cause if you don't you won't get any food!" My sister, Jane, yelled at me from the other side of the room. Though why she yelled I do not understand because I would have clearly heard her even if she whispered it. Due to the impeccable super-vampire hearing every vampire has, including me.

Still I put my diary down and ran vampire-style to the main throne room. When I reached there; Aro, was seated on the middle throne with Uncle Caius on his left and Uncle Marcus on his right.

"We were waiting for you Isabella." Aro said in a fatherly tone.

_Where is all the food?_ I wondered.

'Feeding time' usually meant that the throne room was filled with humans. _Maybe they are still being given the 'tour' of the Castle before being led to their death._ I thought to myself. But right now the throne didn't even have the faintest smell of human blood. As a matter of fact I couldn't smell any kind of blood anywhere near the castle, excluding the human receptionist (everybody had gotten used to her scent) who was kept on a temporary basis. Once she fulfilled her purpose she would be disposed like they have been since the 1000's when the Volturi was formed. **(AN: Not too sure when the Volturi is formed. So I am going to go with the era when the Volturi family was born.)**

Aro noticed my confused expression and stood up from his throne and came over to me.

"Isabella, it's been five years since Jane and Alec found you and brought you to us. And yet you have barely set foot from the castle these past five years. You must be getting tired of being stuck here all the time." I could clearly hear the distress in his voice. I thought back to the last time I had shared my thoughts with him. It had been a total of two days ago. _It's usually a month before he starts acting like this._ I noted. _Something must be up._

"I don't have a problem with not going anywhere." I shrugged for added effect. "I know that problems may arise if I stepped out of the castle. I don't want any kind of trouble." I added while wondering why Aro _wanted_ me to leave the castle.

Aro had always been the one to warn me about the dangers, if I were to step out of the castle. Our enemies would want to capture me or worse _kill_ me.

"Isabella," he sighed and continued, "There are some friends of mine, the Cullens that are moving to Forks, Washington in America. I want you to go and live with and finish your high school." Sitting on his throne Uncle Caius rolled his eyes and had a small smile on his lips. It was very rare to spot a smile on Uncle's lips, but it was enough to make me certain that they were up to something.

But before I could say anything Jane came in and started talking really fast.

"Heidi and I have packed all of your bags, Bells! Time for you to leave!" Jane started shoving me towards the door. _What the hell!_ I thought.

Ten minutes ago I was told that I was going to live with a coven I didn't even know whether or not I consented to it. And now I was being shoved into Jane's Ferrari and I didn't like it one bit. I felt so mad that I could feel the heat radiating off me. _Control yourself!_ I was surprised at the harshness in my inner voice. My inner voice was never harsh.

But the harshness did give me an idea. "Jane?" She turned around to look at me. "Can I at least say goodbye to everyone?" I asked her. She thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"Be quick though. We need to be at the airport in an hour." Her eyes followed me as I walked out of the castle's huge garage and towards the secret tunnel that led to it.

Once I was sure I was out of her sight I ran to my room at vampire-speed and locked the door. The Volturi castle had a special lock system which ensured that no vampire or any enemy of vampires could get in. Apart from the entire castle having one main one, the Volturi family and the top-ranked guards were given extra security as well. And since I was adopted by Aro I was given the utmost security the castle had to offer.

And for once I was happy of the protection because it meant that I would be able to be in my room and never have to leave.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?? If you did then please review. They are my motivation to write and update!!**

**Luv TopazTearz**


	3. Chapter 2

**OME!! I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER!! I know some of you must be mad at me. And I guess if I were in your situation I would be to. I can only say I am sorry. And I hope that you guys will forgive me. My holidays have started so hopefully I can update sooner though. Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed my story so far. You guys rock!!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I dream I shall never come close to owning the Twilight Series. They shall always belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. And I bow before her.**

**Chapter 2**

"_Tick-tock...tick-tock...tick-tock..."_ It's been three days since I've been stuck in my room and, even though it wasn't possible, I started feeling a bit claustrophobic. My family, if that's what you can call those traitors, had stopped trying to force me out of my room five hours ago.

I guess my family is right about one thing. I am stubborn. And there was no other way to explain my own exile to my room; it was pure stubbornness. I know I was being silly but there was no way anybody/anything could force me to go anywhere I didn't want to go! I looked around my room and noticed the destruction that I had done to the furniture in my room. Everything had been thrown or dismantled from its original place.

The shelves of the walk-in-closet were all broken and thrown across the closet. The floor-length mirror in the walk-in-closet had been shattered and the bed had dents in it from the massive music player, television, book shelves and the dressing table I had smashed into it.

My room looked like a mess and why? Because of some silly antic which seemed childish right now. I tried to see the entire situation through me family's eyes and realised that they weren't wrong. I was cooped up in the house. And frequent visits to nearby mall weren't my idea of fun. I guess I might as well go to live with the Cullen's.

I sighed once I realised why I was so angry. It was the idea of how easily Aro said I should go live with a coven of vampires I didn't even know. But the name Cullen did sound familiar. Hmmm...I think I heard Father Aro, Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus talking about them once. I think it was when I first came here; five years ago. I think they mentioned something about Father Aro missing the leader, Carlisle. Well now I get to meet the rest of them.

But...first things first; my room needed cleaning. I didn't normally clean my room but I needed some more time to myself before I went to apologise to my family for my rude behaviour. Using my power of telekinesis I had the room clean in less than half-an-hour. I had hoped it would have taken longer. I still wasn't ready to face my family.

I looked around the room; hoping to find some out-of-place item to prolong the minute I would go downstairs. My eyes rested on my diary which was resting on the bedside table. I picked it up and lay on my belly on the bed. I took the pen out of the spiral binding that held the diary together. I had placed the pen there so I wouldn't have to look for one the next time I would write in my diary.

I thought back to everything that had happened and started writing:

_24__th__ January 2008._

_I now know how human orphans must feel like. How lonely they must feel. You could call the other vampires that live in the Volturi Castle as my adopted family. Just like human orphans who were sent to live with other families. _

_I have no recollections of my human life. For most baby orphans it is the same case. Their parents are taken away from them. I was taken away from my family._

_Then they are sent off to live in an orphanage. I found Jane and Alec and they brought me to the Volturi Castle. The first couple of weeks were spent getting used to my new surroundings and learning to control the thirst and also my abilities. For I had two abilities: one was telekinesis the other was to manipulate other vampire's powers that were associated to the mind. Two months after living in the Castle Father Aro announced that he had made the decision to adopt me and give me his name. So now I am called Miss. Isabella Marie Swan Aro Volturi or for short The Vampire Princess. _

_Even though I had been adopted I was still being sent away to live with another family. Why? I had accepted the Castle as my home and the __people__...vampires living in the Castle as my family. Being told to, almost ordered to, go live with another coven by someone who was like a father to me was very depressing._

_While I was standing in the Throne Room listening to Father Aro's words I felt like someone had pulled the ground from right under my feet. The pain that triggered from his words was the same kind of pain I had suffered while going through my transformation five years ago._

_My transformation is the only actual human memory I have. From time to time I only have small flashes of what my human life was like. But they weren't very informative. They were merely glimpses of what had happened to me ten or fifteen minutes before I had gotten bitten._

_But they were strong enough for Father Aro to send a few member of the guard to find out as much as they could about my human-life. They didn't find much though. They went to the spot I had mentioned but there was nothing there. No scent of any vampire. Even Demetri, with his years of experience, could not track the stranger who had bitten me or people that were connected to my human-life._

_But Father Aro insisted on having them try harder. Soon they found out that a young seventeen year old girl had died on the spot that I had had a flash of. They assumed that it was me. They also managed to find out information on my human-family. Something horrible had happened to them (which is why Demetri couldn't track them earlier); they had been killed. No...It was far more horrible than being killed. They had been slaughtered by...dogs. Humans call them...werewolves._

I jerked upright and dropped my pen. That last sentence that I had entered in my diary had definitely brought back memories of when I was being told how my family had died. I tried calming myself but failed miserably. I guess I now know why Father Aro wanted me to get a change of scenery. Living in this for the past five years and not going out often was becoming strenuous on my mind.

I jumped off the bed glad that I had hidden my diary well. If Jane had found it and packed it along with everything else than I would have become mad at them again and the room would have been in an even bigger mess than it was before. I decided I needed a change of clothes; for once glad that I owned so many clothes. Because that meant that they could never fit into two massive suitcases; that was how many big suitcases Janes' Ferrari could take.

Silently in my head I thanked Heidi for buying me so many clothes. I looked through the remainder of my clothes and noticed that all the clothes I usually wore were still in my closet. That could mean only one thing. Jane and Heidi had packed the other half of my clothes which I hated.

Clothes that Jane and Heidi thought I _'should´_ be wearing. Instead of the _'pity excuse of clothing'_ I always wear. I grabbed a suitcase and a duffel bag. I stuffed all my clothes in the suitcase, leaving out something to change into. My diary, photo frames and accessories and other left-over bits of clothing went into the duffel bag.

I looked around my room and a tear-less sob rack through my body. I didn't know when the next time I would be able to see this room; the room where I been staying in for the past five years.

I had a lot of memories with this room.

* * *

**Leave a review to let me know what you think. Suggestions and opinions are welcome. I don't mind answering any questions either. First reviewer gets a sneak peak into the next chapter. XD. Are you still reading my babbling?? You don't know where the bluish-purple button is? Its on the bottom left corner. Now you know where it is. So rewiew.**

**Luv TopazTearz**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: All I can say is that I am very sorry for not updating earlier. And I hope that I have not lost any readers. But then again if you have given up on me I guess I deserve that. I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter and a special thank you to _caww._ for giving me inspiration again. Thank you. I hope you guys can forgive me and keep reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Twilight Series nor its characters.  
**

**Chapter 3**

"But Father why are you sending me to Forks? Don't you want me here anymore?" Father Aro had turned his face away from me and was looking out of one the many windows in the throne room.

"It is not that I don't want you here anymore, Isabella, but more that I think _you _don't want to be here anymore." I stared at Father Aro with my mouth hanging open.

I had come out of my room and apologised to my family and this is the reasoning they give me. This didn't even make sense. Sure I wasn't as open as the others were about the idea of drinking human blood, but apart from that I loved being with my family.

"Don't misunderstand Aro, Isabella." I turned my attention to Uncle Marcus. "We know you like being here. That you have grown used to drinking from humans. But we; as in your Father, your Uncle Caius and I feel that maybe this is not the life that you deserve."

"I still don't understand. What do you mean by 'this is not the life that _I _deserve'? What other life is there?"

Uncle Caius was the one who answered my questions; Father Aro was still looking out the window. "Isabella. Our friend Carlisle and his family they live a very different life than what we live. We didn't want to mention this to you earlier. But we have been watching you during feeding times. And in your eyes we see that you are...repulsed...by the idea of drinking human blood. So I must ask you now, do you find the idea of drinking from humans...repulsive?"

I thought about it for a minute. I had always been told that we had to drink human blood to make sure we didn't lose our energy. I had never been told that there was another way; but now that I did know, even if I didn't know what way that was, I would do anything to adapt that way of life.

"I don't know how to put this. In a way I do feel repulsed, but not because of drinking from humans. It is more the smell that comes from them. They smell like and odd form of rust and salt." My statement made everybody look at me with their mouths hanging open. I had never actually told them that blood smelled horrible to me. And with the reaction I had just gotten I knew I was right in believing in not telling them about my aversion towards the smell of blood.

"W-w-why didn't you tell us before?" Father Aro was the first one to compose himself. After a nanosecond everybody else calmed down as well.

"I don't know. I guess I thought you wouldn't want me here anymore. So I kept my revulsion to human blood to myself." I kept my eyes on the ground; not wanting to see their expression not until I finished. "But I guess that all of you are getting tired of me here. That's why you are sending me away, right?" I finally looked up and saw all of them looking sad, apart from Jane and Heidi. _They_ were looking mad. Next second I felt four strong arms wrap around me.

"How could you think such a stupid thing? Like we could not want you here! You bring happiness into our dull, boring and monotonous lives." Heidi said at the same time Jane said, "If we hear you say such things again then we are taking you shopping!" And that was enough for me to keep my mouth shut.

"We truly do want you here young Isabella. Don't ever doubt that!" Father Aro thundered and if I were still human then I would have had tears in my eyes. "And the only excuse I can give as to why I asked Carlisle to let you live with him and his family is that I wanted you to experience the other life; the one that my dear friend has chosen.

"And what life is that?" I whispered back at Aro. Half me wanted to know that there was an alternative to having to feed from humans and yet the other half of me did not want to hear the answer in fear that it would mean that I would have to leave.

Aro seemed to be taking his time in answering my question so I stared at the portrait that hung on the wall behind the thrones. I guess you could call it a family portrait; but it was more of a portrait of the entire Volturi family, including the guard. Jane and Heidi were at the front sitting cross-legged with their backs facing each other and staring into different direction. Alec was sitting on a chair behind Heidi and was playing with a strand of her hair. Demetri and Felix were standing back-to-back; shaping their hands into guns and pretending to 'blow away' invisible puffs of smoke. Afton was lounging on one of the sofas with Chelsea sitting on his lap with a book in her hand while staring up the ceiling. Uncle Caius was holding Aunt Athenodora or Auntie Athens as I liked to call her, in his arms and both of them were smiling at Demetri and Alex. Uncle Marcus was sitting on one of the other sofas while staring at a picture; which I could only assume was his late wife, Aunt Didyme. I had seen a picture of her and had thought that she had an aura about her that had literally screamed 'happiness'! I felt sorry for Uncle Marcus' loss. Father Aro and Sulpicia had their hands intertwined together and were gazing lovingly at each other. And then there was me; I was sitting on the floor behind Jane and Heidi and staring broodingly through a window.

Though I did know about Father Aro and Uncle Caius' wives I barely got to see. Apparently they barely came out of their rooms. While taking this portrait was the first and only time I got to see the ever so famous Volturi Wives. The reason why the Wives rarely came out was to keep their presence as secret as possible because everyone in the Volturi knew that the wives were the one weak link in their infallible guard. With them dead then both Father Aro and Uncle Caius would stop caring about the vampire world, just like Uncle Marcus did when Aunt Didyme died, and the Volturi guard would fall apart because they would have no one to lead them. And then slowly the whole vampire world would fall into chaos.

Yeah, I know, not a happy thought.

Finally after what seemed like hours Father finally spoke. "The life that our dear friend Carlisle has chosen for himself and his family could not be more different than the way we live." He paused, seeming to choose his words carefully. "They do not feed off human blood. They drink...animal blood." With that Father's face turned into wonder, probably wondering as to how Carlisle has managed to survive on animal blood so long. But for me it was an entirely different thing. A dozen or so emotions passed through me. Happiness...sadness...pain....longing...and finally...hope...

"I still do not get why you are sending me away?" I asked again, keeping a clear check on my emotions so that they did not betray my attempt at nonchalance.

"Isabella!" Father stared at me like I was being a five-year old. "How many times must we tell you?" His face softened a little. "You are going to live with the Cullens because we hope that perhaps there you might find some happiness." Jane mumbled something else under her breath, out of which I only caught only one word...'love'. Father ignored Jane and continued. "We cannot bear to see you being sad. And so now you must go or you will surely miss your flight again." Father looked away again; his shoulders seemed a bit hunched.

Jane started tugging on my arm once she realised that I wasn't moving. We left the throne room, racing to the airport. "We booked you a seat in first-class so you don't have to deal with having too many humans around you. The Cullens shall pick you up from the airport and we have bought you a car which shall arrive a day after you reach Forks." Jane said, I presumed she was trying to distract me.

But nothing could distract me from the sadness that coursed through my body as we reached the garage that housed the many Volturi cars. As I opened the passenger side door I remembered the bags that I had packed with clothes that I actually wanted to wear. So I raced back into the castle to collect them while Jane called out for me to come back. I guess she thought that I was planning another exile in my room. But I wasn't.

When I ran past the throne room on my way back from my room I noticed that Father was sitting on one of thrones with his head resting on his head. I changed the direction I was running and instead ran back to the throne room.

"Father?" I entered the room slowly. He looked up at me and his expression made me stagger back. He looked so sad that I did the first thing that came into my mind. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him and started sobbing, but without the tears. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and started sobbing too.

"I am going to miss you a lot, Father!" I whispered and he replied with 'I am going to miss you too.' And with that I was off jogging back to the garage.

I opened to boot of the car and noticed suitcases already place in there. And I realised, with chagrin, that in those suitcases were packed some form of scandalous things that was meant to be clothing. Using my powers I lifted them out of the boot. Noticing where I was Jane rushed to my side. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Jane screamed at me. I simply ignored her.

Once all of the suitcases were out I thought about the best way to do what I wanted to do. I slowly made the suitcases revolve in the air and then...BAM!! The suitcases exploded and all of their contents were thrown everywhere in the garage while the suitcases themselves were all broken. I turned to Jane and said, "that", I motioned to the mess.

She made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded a lot like a growl. I ignored her, placed all of my suitcases, filled with clothes that I would actually wear, into the boot and went to sit in the passenger side of the car. After a while Jane came to sit in the driver's side. She definitely did not look happy. She shot a glare in my direction and raced through small town of Volterra and to the airport. Yeah...definitely not happy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The plane ride had been very boring. I had to wear contacts in case I didn't scare any of the humans. Even though I watched around three movies and finished reading two books I was still utterly bored. When I boarded off the plane in Forks I heard the rain outside. At times the rain seemed to pick up and at times it slowed down to drizzle. The changes were very unpredictable. I just hoped that sun did not shine until I was in the Cullens house; were it would not matter that I sparkled in the sunlight. I thought about the sun shining through the airport and shuddered. Me sparkling would definitely cause a scene. And then I thought about the Cullens...if they were there then...I could only imagine the chaos that would be running through all of their heads. I thanked whatever god there was for the rain and the clouds for covering up the sun.

I went to the baggage claim area and began grabbing my suitcases as they passed me. I wished I could just make them come to me but I knew that decision would not go well with the humans. So I pretended to be like any normal human teenager girl and made it seem like my suitcases were heavy. A couple of young men asked me if I needed any help. I said no and thanked them for asking while I smiled at them. They walked away from me in a daze. _Tone down the dazzling, Bella. _ I thought to myself.

I was waiting outside of the airport for the Cullens. After five minutes and no sign of anyone claiming to be the Cullens I scanned the airport for them again and spotted a short little vampire that was making her way towards me. She had short spiky black hair, she didn't appear to any taller than four feet and a half and she looked a lot like a little pixie. But there was something that was odd about her. I tried separating that little factor about her but couldn't. She looked overall like any normal vampire; pale, beautiful, light-footed, graceful and smelled good too. I smelled six more vampires not far behind her.

A tall brooding, blond male was walking behind the pixie and he was holding her hand. Behind them was another blond male, who looked around his early twenties and he was guiding a brown-haired woman through the car park. I thought they were only a family of four when I noticed three more people exit a silver Volvo.

A tall, muscled man with brown hair exited the car first and he held his hand out to a tall blond. The blond haired girl looked a lot like a female model. And then from the driver's side came out a tall bronze haired god! The moment my eyes landed on him I felt an electric shiver run up and down my spine. I couldn't help ogling at him. And that's when Jane's words popped into my head...._love_. Was there anything in this world as 'love in first sight'? I did not believe it and yet...I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He lifted his head up and my eyes locked with his and I let out a soft gasp. His eyes held so many different emotions. I couldn't help getting drowned into them... His eyes were so...topaz? I looked at the rest of the Cullens and noticed that they _all_ had topaz eyes. And with a mental click I realised what was different about the Cullens. They had topaz eyes. I wondered if they gained that eye colour with the difference in drinking choices.

I looked back at the bronze haired god and noticed that his expression was confused and...angry. Why would he be angry? And yet even with his anger I couldn't look away from because even angry he looked like a god. Once he realised that I was openly ogling at him he met my eyes and then I felt that electric shiver again. The confusion and anger had not left his face and then slowly I realised that all of the confusion and anger was directed at me. I gulped. This was not good.

Not good at all...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Reviews would be good...oh and I have to ask...does anyone want me to do Edward's POV's??**

**Luv TopazTearz  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: OME!! I have to thank all the people that reviewed, put my story on your alerts/favourites list and also put me on your author alerts/favourites list!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! Ok I told some of you that I would have this out earlier but I just got told that since we are moving the internet connection is going to be canelled so I had to make this longer and filled with more stuff. I would also like to thank **Marie Elaine Cullen **suggesting to do Edward's POV. Hope you guys like it. Oh and this chapter has three people's POV's. So tell me if you want anyone elses and I would love to try and do theirs too.**

**Disclaimer: The only things of Twilight that I own are the books, t-shirts my friend got me, the soundtrack, posters and the movie companions. Apart from that everything belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Epov**

Its astonishing how one phone call can completely make an entire house full of vampires become restless.

Two hours ago Carlisle got a call from Aro himself regarding the matter of one of the members of his guard. That one phone call had made Carlisle nervous; which was a very rare thing. Esme and Rosalie were on edge too; Alice was too but she was mostly excited. I tried reading her mind to find out why but she was thinking of Jasper and I did not want to intrude. Emmett and Jasper were pacing back and forth. I on the other hand was just trying to be calm about this situation. It's not like we were having royalty over...were we?

**Cpov (Carlisle)**

I was sitting in my study trying to figure out what to make out of Aro's phone call. It had been almost a century since we last spoke. And now he asks me a favour. I did not need Jasper's power to tell that the entire house was uncomfortable with the situation. Well everyone except Alice. She was very excited. I guess it could not be that bad if Alice saw that everything was going to be okay.

But still something did not feel right about the situation. I thought back to the conversation to detect if there was something I missed. I hoped that Edward was listening to my thoughts. It would be better if I had more than one head trying to figure this out.

_(Flashback)_

_I was pondering over one of my patient's medical records at home when I received a phone call. I checked the caller ID and got a shock. It read; _Volturi_. I hadn't heard or seen them for over a century. But I guess that was mostly my own doing. I did not want Aro to know more about my family than need be. I knew that he would want Edward's mind reading abilities, which was a lot more potent than his own; he would covet for Alice's visions, that would help him in his battles and he would love to have Jasper's power to manipulate others emotions. He would want my entire family to join his guard even the ones that didn't have powers. And that I definitely did not want for my family._

_A second later I answered the phone about to speak but I was cut off instantly._

"_Carlisle, thank god you answered!" It sounded like he actually meant he was saying. I recognised a hint of distress in his voice; I should ask him what the matter was._

"_Is everything alright, Aro?"_

"_Oh, how I wish I could say yes." He sighed softly. That one sentence confirmed what I was thinking before. But what could possibly distress Aro in such a way that he would have to call me?_

"_What happened?" I let my voice fill with concern. Whatever happened definitely was not something Aro wanted._

"_I have a favour to ask of you..." A favour? How could I help Aro? Aro had an entire army full of vampires at his command and he needed _my_ help?_

"_Ask away, my friend"_

"_I would like to know what your opinion would be if I asked you to let a member of my f...guard to stay with you." It sounded like he was gonna say family first and then changed it to guard. Well maybe he did consider his guard as his family but just did not want anyone else to know. Typical Aro; never once in the three decades that I have known Aro, has he ever shown a sign of weakness._

"_Well I would have to discuss it with my family first." I told him truthfully._

"_I know, my friend. But I would appreciate it if you would answer me now and not later." I wondered at the urgency in his voice. What was so special about this vampire? "You see Carlisle; this particular member of my guard is special to me. As much as I would love to have her around I have noticed a particular revulsion towards our particular lifestyle in her eyes. At first I thought it must be hard for her to accept the change but it's been half a decade and she has shown no interest in drinking from humans. She always scrunches up her nose as if she _hates_ the smell of human blood. And I just want her to be happy and seeing as this lifestyle does not suit her I can only hope that she can become accustomed to yours."  
_

_Ah...I was honestly thoroughly confused. Aro would never let one of his guards' just leave. And what is with the hating blood part. I didn't need any special powers to know Aro was not telling me the entire story. I told him I needed the time to think and he replied with a 'take your time, but please be quick'. _

_Five minutes later I had decided._

"_Aro it would be a pleasure to introduce someone to our lifestyle and I hope she can become accustomed to our lifestyle."_

"_Thank you, Carlisle. I knew I could count on you. By the way her name is Isabella Marie Swan and she should be there in a week's time."_

_I replied with a yes and then we both hung up. I desperately hoped that the family had listened to our conversation because a lot had to be done and I had no time to deal with explaining everything to my family._

_(End Flashback)_

Indeed my family had heard everything and we all began wondering why Aro would ask such a favour of us for one of his guard. I asked Alice if she had any visions about what to expect about the girl. All she said was that Isabella would be delayed in coming. And just like Alice had predicted; Aro had called a couple of days later to say that Isabella would be delayed because of excruciating circumstances and that she would definitely be there in two days.

And now we were off to pick up Isabella from the airport. Alice seemed to be the most excited as she waited in the garage for all of us to hurry up. I could only assume that she was thinking about having a new shopping partner. I looked at Edward and he nodded his head to confirm my thoughts. It was times like this that I truly appreciated Edward's ability. But I knew it was at times painful for him to hear others thoughts.

My entire family and I were in the garage in the blink of an eye. Alice, Jasper, Esme and I would be taking my Mercedes while Rosalie, Emmet and Edward would be riding in Edward's Volvo.

We reached the airport in Port Angeles in forty minutes. We had concluded before coming that it would drag too much attention to us if we all went into the airport to look for Isabella together, so we waited in our cars and left Alice to predicting the exact second that Isabella would come out of the airport.

**Apov (Alice)**

_Oh My God! Oh my god!_ I was gonna have a new best friend/sister/shopping partner! I was really excited. I could tell that no one else was as excited as I was about Isabella coming, not even Jasper.

Speaking of Jasper; I took a peak at him from under my eyelashes and noticed that he was holding his breath. It was a good thing we decided to wait in the cars. I held onto Jasper's hand tightly giving his hand a squeeze whenever I _saw_ him thinking about leaving and draining the blood of the humans in the parking lot.

I was getting really frustrated by the fact at how long Isabella was taking so I decided that we should probably have our appearance done in style so I screamed at Edward for his attention and then to pass on the plans to Rose and Emmett while I told Jasper, Esme and Carlisle.

_This __is gonna be so much fun!_ I thought with a smile.

**Epov**

"_This is gonna be so much fun!" _Alice thought.

At times I wonder what goes through my sister's head. She probably just wanted to amuse herself but I knew that if we made our appearance _Alice Style_ then we would probably scare Isabella away. I still wondered as to why Aro would let a member of his guard leave. But then who in the world knew what went through his head.

Of course I could know but I had never actually met him so I had not had the chance to go through the inner workings of the _Great_ Aro's head.

Maybe Isabella had some answers.

We waited for half an hour and I could tell that most of the family was getting worried or anxious; everyone except Alice. She had pinpointed the exact second Isabella would come out and begin looking for us, so that's why both Alice and I were completely not worried.

Another five minutes later Isabella came out but she still had not begun looking for us. I almost stifled a gasp when I saw her. She was beautiful beyond words. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back and her face was in the shape of a heart. She had full red lips and eyes almost the same colour. I guess she must have been wearing contacts so that she was not too noticeable. Well she was part of the Volturi guard. She had to be perfect, and perfect she was. Four and a half minutes later and she had still not begun looking for us. I guess she was waiting for us to come up to her.

Wait a second...why am _I_ guessing? I searched her head for what she was thinking but found out I could not read her. I concentrated harder on her and tuned everyone else out and still nothing. I was getting really frustrated and I growled when Emmett poked me hard on my arm. Okay...it was more of a punch but it felt like a poke.

"_What's up with you, bro?"_ Emmett asked me in my head. I simply shook my head. "Well while you were checking out Isabella, Alice and the others have already begun Alice's plan. So shall we make our entrance now? Or should we wait till you are done ogling at Isabella?" I growled at him again which earned me a glare from Rosalie.

Emmet and Rosalie exited the car first and then I came out. The instant I left the car a wonderful smell hit my nose. It was completely mouth watering. I searched the parking lot for the source of the smell and found it in the form of a small chocolate brown haired girl, Isabella.

How could a vampire smell like that? I stopped the thoughts that entered my head about snapping her and drinking her blood; I reminded those thoughts that she was a vampire. But they ignored me. I glared at Bella for making me thirst for her, for having some stupid block around her mind which caused me not to be able to read her mind and mostly for creating this strange unknown feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

**Like I said before, my internet connection is being disconnected tomorrow becuase of the move so I won't be able to update for a while. Actually it might be a very long time becuase I am actually moving to an entirely different country/continent. I am moving from Australia, where I live right now, to India. I would rathar not leave but I have to go. I hope that you guys can be patient. I shall probably make the next chapter very long. It would have to include A LOT of things. **

**I am sorry if I make anyone mad because of this news. **

**Luv you all. TopazTearz**

**xox  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N: OME!!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! YOU CAN SHOOT ME IF YOU WANT!!! I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!!! School started like 4 weeks ago!! Yay!! New school (sarcasm). It is absolutely astonishing the amount of homework that can be dumped on you in the first 4 weeks of school!!!! Again I am really sorry!!! I love all the reviews you all sent me!!! BUT OME 10 reviewes on the last chapter!!! More than I was expecting!!! Not to mention the new people who went and reviewed all other chapters too!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!! You know who you are :) Love you all!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me and my friends were doing the three wishes thing...and I realised even if I wished for it...I would still not own the Twilight Series. *sigh* On with the story.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Bpov**

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen!" The short pixie girl was the first one to reach me followed by the rest except for the bronze haired god who was still glaring at me.

"Hey. My name is Isabella Marie Swan." I remembered not to mention my full name. It was something I had gotten into the habit of saying after the first time I mentioned my full name to a vampire out of the Volturi family. The vampire had tried to kidnap me in order to use as leverage against the Volturi. But his plan had failed since I had managed to escape him. He had tried to track me but since his ability was a mind one I had managed to manipulate him into tracking down someone else. I had never mentioned what had happened to anyone. I never figured it to be too important since I never saw him again.

"Hello, I am Jasper Whitlock." The brooding blond male said, trying to hold Alice in place.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme Cullen." Ah, finally I could put a face to the name. I looked at Esme and she reminded me of the silent movie era. She had long flowing brown hair which reached half way down her back. She smiled politely at me and I returned the smile.

"What's up? My name is Emmett McCarthy!" Up close you could really see the bands of muscle surrounding Emmett's entire body. His size reminded me of Felix.

"Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale." The blond model-like vampire said.

I turned my head towards the bronze haired god who had stopped his glaring only to look at me with a strong intense gaze, as if he were trying to figure me out. If I had been human then I would have surely blushed. I waited for him to mention his name but he just kept on staring at me. The more intense his gaze became the more I could feel a pull on my head. I wondered if he was a mind reader and was trying to read my mind. I smiled at how much concentration he was putting into reading my mind.

From the corner of my eye I noticed every one of the Cullens looking at us.

Emmett moved forward to nudge the mind reader in the ribs. The mind reader turned to glare at Emmett and then turned around and began walking to where the cars were parked without saying a word.

I turned to the Cullens with a confused expression.

"Ignore him. He must be in a bad mood." Alice said after a while. I could tell she was trying to reassure me that it had nothing to do with me but I could tell that it had a lot to do with me.

"He's always in a bad mood." Emmett shrugged like it was nothing but I didn't miss the way the Cullens looked at each other when I had turned to look at the retreating figure of my unnamed angry bronze haired mind reader god.

**Apov**

"_Edward! What is your problem?" _I screamed at my brother's retreating figure. _"You could have introduced yourself before storming off, you idiot!"_ Edward kept on walking as if I wasn't screaming at him. I could tell the others were also talking to him in their heads by the way they were all looking at him. You could see the disappointment and disapproval in Carlisle and Esme's faces. Emmett and Jasper looked curious and Rosalie...well Rosalie _was_ Rosalie so anyone could tell that she didn't really care.

I remembered then that Isabella was looking at us with a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Ignore him. He must be in a bad mood." I said to her with a reassuring smile.

"He's always in a bad mood." Emmett shrugged to pass it off as nothing.

Everyone turned to look at Edward at the same time, including Isabella. _I wonder if she would mind being called Bella._ I looked into the future to 'see' if she would and saw that she wouldn't. I smiled. But before I could suggest the nickname I was pulled into another vision.

**Epov**

"_Hmm...I wonder if she would mind being called Bella." _Bella...there was definitely something to it. I couldn't help but mentally laugh. Isabella was Italian and the nickname that Alice was suggesting meant beautiful in Italian. Well the name did suit her. I looked at her through the front glass of my car and couldn't help but be struck by her beauty again.

I felt horrible for walking away from her. It was discourteous. But I couldn't handle being around her. She smelled far too good for her own good.

I saw in Alice's vision how Isabella wouldn't mind being called Bella and was pleased by it. I decided not to intrude into Alice's mind anymore however at that very second Alice started having another vision.

I watched Bella fall and then pick herself up and then decided to leave Alice and her visions of Bella alone. When Bella was right in front of me why would I need to see a vision of her?

**Apov (Alice's visions will always be in bold and _italics_)**

_**Bella was walking in front of me when she suddenly tripped. I couldn't help but laugh. Bella could probably be the only clumsy vampire. She picked herself up and began walking again.**_

"_**Bella, may I speak with you?" I turned around to see Edward leaning against a door. Ah, we are near Edward's room.**_

_**Bella clearly had a confused expression plastered all over her face. I felt like screaming at him and demanding why he turned away from her before, but obviously, no matter how much I screamed and shouted, he would not be able to hear me.**_

"_**Umm...sure, I guess."**_

_**Edward motioned for her to follow him into his room. I followed them both in and watched Edward lock the door behind him. **_

_**Huh?? That's really strange behaviour for Edward.**_

"_**What did you want to say Edward?" Bella asked Edward after he hadn't said a word for five minutes. **_

_**Well it seems like Edward is topping his weirdness meter. I heard him sigh. **_

_**What is wrong with him? **_

_**I looked at him and his head was facing the ground but he was watching Bella from under his eyelashes. I could see the number of emotions playing across his face, but the one that stood out the most was definitely the intensity in his eyes. I have never seen him look at anyone else that way. I felt a bit hopeful. Maybe Edward has finally found **_the one_**.**_

"_**Well I actually want to show you something." Bella rose one of her eyebrows. **_

"_**Come here." Edward grabbed Bella's hand and walked with her to his closet. He opened the doors and walked in; dragging along a very confused Bella. He stopped in the middle of the closet and took both of Bella's hands in his. "Close your eyes, please."**_

_**Bella did as he said and Edward began to take his shirt off. Ok...this is definitely awkward. **_

_**I hope Edward isn't reading my mind. If this vision is going to go where I think it is going then I am going to need therapy. **_

"_**You can open them now." I watched Bella open her eyes slowly. Her mouth formed an 'o' and her eyes became huge and wide as they stared at Edward's body. I had a feeling that if Bella had been human her entire face would be red.**_

_**Bella was trying to form words but couldn't.**_

"_**This is to prove that what I said the other day is true." I saw Edward point to a black spot on his chest and Bella's eyes became wider and she nearly tripped again but Edward caught her before she fell over. **_

_**I took a closer look at the black spot and nearly fell myself. There is no way that could be real!**_

_**I felt myself being pulled away from the vision.**_

_Oh my god! Oh My God! OH MY GOD!!_

I stared at Edward in his car and saw him looking our way. I knew exactly who he was looking at because I saw the same intensity in his eyes as I had seen in my vision. Edward probably didn't know it but he was already head over heels in love with Bella.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you guys like it!!! I'll try and update soon...but knowing the Indian education syst****em...I am going to be bombarded with homework everyday!!!! I miss Australia :(**

**Oh and please Review. I love reading your feedback :) Questions are always welcome :)**

**Luv TopazTearz**

**xox**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: OME!!! I AM SOOO!!! I really don't know what went wrong. First moving is NOT easy to do!! And then 3 months after moving the laptop goes for repairs and i haven't saved my work anywhere else and then the company people are like its going to take a while...and then they keep it for 5 MONTHS!!! :O NOT COOL!! And then well I was being depressed emo and then I was like "NO! SNAP OUT OF IT WOMAN!!" and that is how this chapter came to be...its longer then the previous ones...so please don't kill me.. . Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!!! **

**Disclaimer: I tried sneaking past Stephenie Meyer to grab the copyright but the Volturi guard came and started shaking their heads at me so I ran away scared. So..Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Bpov**

_26__th__ January, 2008_

_It is two-thirty in the morning. After three tortuous hours of being Alice's 'Barbie doll' I managed to escape her evil clutches. And it was just my luck that when I exited Alice's room I collided into my mysterious unnamed angry bronze haired mind reader god; I still have no clue as to what his name is. And nor has anyone in this house bothered to tell me his name. Every time I thought they would mention his name I had been sadly disappointed. _

_ But he is the least of my problems. I am not sure whether I should tell the Cullen's my secret or not. The only other people who know about it are Father Aro, Uncle Marcus and Caius, and that vampire I once unknowingly mentioned it to. None of the members of the guard know, I had been told that if I were to tell anyone it would be highly dangerous. So I haven't told anyone…apart from that vampire. I wonder what he is up to. I hope he forgot what I had told him. Yeah, right! Vampires have great memories. What have I done? I hope that mistake of mine doesn't come back to bite me. _

_ Have I mentioned that whenever I see my unnamed angry bronze haired mind reader god I feel like I want to tell him everything; have no secrets between us. If I did not know of the consequences then I would have already told him by now. But unfortunately…or maybe fortunately, I do know about the consequences. And they aren't very good._

_ Ah yes! Another thing. I have tried my hand at hunting animals! They aren't as good as humans but they definitely do not bring that sense of guilt afterwards. There have been some changes to my eyes as well! Its hard to describe. My irises have both red and gold in them; the colours are only mixed together once they near my pupil. But the further they are from my pupil the gold and red separate into thin flecks that branch out of my pupil._

_ Well I am off now. I need to find a secretive spot, away from vampires with sensitive hearing, so that I can talk to everyone in Italy._

_ Wow. I believe this is my first entry that I have actually managed to finish without being interrupted by something or other._

_ X._

I hopped off my bed to find the best place to hide my diary. I scanned the room and found the perfect spot. A spot that no vampire, or anyone else, would go near, apart from me that is.

I walked downstairs but stopped when I heard growls coming from one of the rooms. My body instantly went into defense mode. I slowly opened the door and closed it back again. It made a soft _click_.

"Therapy." I whispered to myself. There was no way _that_ image was going to get out of my head anytime soon.

"Welcome to my world." There was a low whisper at the bottom of the staircase. I turned to see my unnamed angry bronze haired mind reader god, except he wasn't angry. He was disgusted. I gave him an impish smile. He smiled back at me.

The door behind me opened again and a very disheveled Rosalie and Emmett stepped out, fully clothed (thank god), both looking at their feet.

**Rpov (Rosalie)**

_Click. _

Emmett and I turned to look at the door closing and froze.

"Crap! Was that Bella?" Emmett asked me. I simply nodded. She had only been in the house for a day and we had already probably put thoughts of therapy into her head. A faint whisper confirmed what I thought. She was still standing outside.

"I think we should go outside, Em." Emmett rolled off from on top of me and went to find his clothes. I put my own clothes back on hastily and grabbed Emmet's hand as we walked out of the room. Both of us staring at the ground.

"Umm…" I began, not knowing what to say. I didn't dare look up. How were you meant to look at someone who had just watched you having sex with your husband.

"The same way you guys do with me, Rosalie." A voice sneered at me. I looked at the bottom of the staircase to see Edward rolling his eyes at me.

"Its not my fault that you can read minds, dear brother." I remembered not to sneer his name. Alice and her crazy plans.

I had learnt a long time ago that you did not mess with Alice. An angry Alice is not something anyone in this family wants. So no one was to say Edward's name until he got over his little antic and apologized to Bella. Edward should introduce himself. The same way we all had done.

"You are right Rosalie. I should." Edward whispered.

_ Good we shall just leave you to it._

Emmett had a confused expression on his face but didn't say anything. I grabbed his hand and made a quick retreat back into our room.

Once we were inside I walked to the window with Emmett following behind me and jumped down. I landed on the soft ground noiselessly. Emmett was beside me in less than a second. We grabbed each others hands and ran into the forest.

**Epov**

I watched as Rosalie and Emmett went back into their room. That girl sure knew how to change topics in a flash. Rosalie was right though. I had been brought up with better manners than the ones I was displaying towards Bella. Alright…time to put into action what I have been practicing for the past few hours, holding my breath without making it obvious.

"I do not believe we have had an introduction. My name is Edward Masen." I said to Bella while trying to look calm and like someone who was not going to rip her head off and drink her non-existent blood.

She turned towards me with surprise in her eyes. I guess she thought that I would never introduce myself. I tried to read her mind again.

_"…" Still blank._ Does she even have any thoughts. She couldn't possibly be brain dead. Could she? No she couldn't be, she would be dead then…I mean really dead and not undead.

"Oh! You surprised me." I looked at her quizzically. "I was lost in my thoughts." Hmm…so she _does_ think. But _what_ does she think? Why can't I read her! "I am Isabella Marie Swan…" She paused like she was going to add something else and then shook her head. "Your sister has taken to calling me 'Bella' though." I could see it in the way she smiled that Alice had definitely gotten her wish of getting a new best friend.

"I hope you don't mind the nickname. Alice tends to take liberties in matters that sometimes do not concern her."

"Oh. It is fine. It is similar to what everyone in Volturi called me."

"What did they call you?" For some reason I had to know every detail of this beautiful brunette silent siren. Maybe it was because I could not read her mind.

"Bells." Ahh…Just like her voice. "Do you have a nickname too? Alice mentioned that everyone in the house had a nickname."

"Unfortunately, yes. However I do not like it one bit."

Before she could ask me what it is and I embarrass myself in front of this beautiful brunette silent siren I walked past her and into my room.

**Bpov**

I watched as Edward closed the door to his room behind him. Well we had definitely made progress. But I had been hoping to talk to him for a while longer. I wondered as to what his nickname is.

I knew that Alice's is 'Ally', Jasper's is 'Jazz', Rosalie's is 'Rose', Emmett's is 'Em', Carlisle's is 'Doc' and Esme's is 'Mom'. Esme had refused to have a nickname so everyone (except for Carlisle) called her Mom. The first time I heard Jasper call Esme 'Mom' I could tell that there was warmth and affection in the way he said it, like he actually believed her to be his mother. The way he said had been more affectionate than whenever I had addressed Sulpicia as 'Mother'. One could tell that it was not out of respect or the fact that they had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme as their children that they called Carlisle and Esme as their parents.

I on the other hand had only addressed Aro and Sulpicia as 'Father' and 'Mother' because it was natural to address the people who had adopted you as any other child would have done with their parents. In my five years of living with the Volturi I had never felt as strong an attachment as I have seen in this family. There is no other way to describe them. They were not a coven, but a family. Maybe it was their diet that allowed them to share such bonds or maybe the peaceful environment or maybe the time spent together or maybe it was Jasper's power. No it couldn't be Jasper. He has only recently joined the family and he can not influence his own emotions as easily as he can the others.

Was I ever to feel such an attachment to anyone?

**Jpov (Jasper****'s)**

"I see your plan has worked, dear."

"Did you ever doubt me, honey?" Alice turned to raise her eyebrows at me. I could tell she was ecstatic that her little scheming had brought fruit so quickly.

"I would be crazy to doubt you, my little pixie." She laughed her beautiful laugh as she kissed me on the cheek and then went back into her trance state.

I decided it would be best to leave her alone as she saw into the future. I decided to do some research on the Volturi family. It was odd for them to have a new family member and no one knowing anything about her. Especially since she has been with them for five years. Is she a member of the guard or a part of the family itself. Or a spy. I shook my head to rid myself of that thought. Such thoughts would not do me well with Edward within hearing range. His apparent obsession with Bella and her thoughts would not go well with anyone who went against her or thought of her in a bad lights.

A second later I felt my pocket buzz. I pulled out my cell phone and noticed it was a text from Edward. I could hear my wife's laughter and Edward's groan from his room. Clearly she had already seen what the text said Edward had sent and Edward had got his answer. I became curious. I opened the text.

_To Jasper:_

_Am I really that obvious? Do you think she has noticed?_

_From Edward._

I pressed the 'reply' button.

_To Edward:_

_I believe you have already received your answer from Alice's laugh. But yes, brother. You are quite obvious. As for whether Bella has noticed…I am not so sure. But I am sure Alice would not mind asking her. Alice's laugh tells me she that she does not._

_From Jasper_

I hit 'send' as my wife's laughter became quieter until she was back into her trance but then she began laughing again. A second later I received a reply from Edward.

_To Jasper:_

_Oh dear god NO!!! Stop that crazy pixie before she does anything stupid!! _

_From Edward_

I couldn't help but laugh.

**Apov**

_"Hey!"_ I screamed at Edward in my head. _"Whatever I do would be to only further your relationship!" _

I soon got a vision of Edward asking me _'what relationship'_. I simply laughed and started thinking of Jasper in a not so appropriate way. Less then a second later I heard Edward make a disgusted sound as he jumped out of his bedroom window.

I waited till Edward reached a point where he could not read my mind anymore and then I let the vision that I had been blocking for the past five minutes to take over me.

_**"Edward!!!" Bella was screaming as Edward disappeared from her line of sight. She tried to run after him but he was already gone. She turned left to right, trying to catch his scent. She growled as she could not find any scent to follow. She ran down a different path then the one she was originally on.**_

_** After a while Edward emerged out of the thicket of the trees and looked down. When he finally looked up I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips.**_

"Alice! Are you okay? What did you see? Its alright, its only a vision! If its too bad we can try and change the course of events…Alice!" I felt Jasper shake my body, but I could not respond. I tried to move my mouth to answer him but I stopped myself. I could feel the silence that rang around the house, and Edward was within mind reading range again. I quickly resumed my thinking of Jasper and composed myself.

I knew that everyone still held their breaths as to what I could have seen that would cause me to scream. I spoke aloud so that everyone could hear me, "Nothing to worry about. I just saw that that _someone _was wearing a ghastly shirt tomorrow to school."

I heard everyone release their breaths and Emmett chuckle. Jasper still looked at me in a concerned manner. I patted his cheek and gave him an 'its alright' look. Which was actually a huge lie. Nothing was alright. Nothing at all.

All to look forward to was school tomorrow. Fun…not!

**AN: Hope you guys liked it!! :) Oh and all the new people who have alerted my story, feedback would be welcome. Thank you! 3**

**Luv TopazTearz  
**


End file.
